hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5208 (9th July 2019)
Synopsis Plot Ste arrives at the Nightingale's house and tells Harry that they're going to get Liam together. Grace drops the container of cereal and snaps at Liam when he goes to clean it up. Romeo accidentally walks into Prince's bucket, which he has left in the middle of the footpath. James tries to get Ste to leave but he fails to take the hint. Ste suggests that they go to the police and tell them what they know, and James tells him that they have no evidence. He instead suggests that they manoeuvre Liam into confessing in front of witnesses. He then asks Ste to leave. Prince grabs Romeo and Romeo fights back. They end up knocking over the displays outside Price Slice. Walter races out and stops them. Liam tells Grace that he's taking her out and she is grateful. Stuart tells Jonny that he doesn't want Ste with Harry. Jonny introduces Ste to Jed - the man he has set Ste up with. James and Harry run into Grace, Liam, Jesse and Courtney. James tells Liam that he could get five years imprisonment for witness intimidation if the case goes to crown court - which he will make sure it will - as well as perverting the course of justice and dangerous driving, and he has a life sentence. Jesse, Courtney and Grace are confused and leave. James tells Liam that it's better that they hear "it" from Liam rather than James, and asks what the name "Sadie Cressington" means to him. Liam lies about not knowing her so James tells Grace that Liam paid Sadie to make it look like Harry did the hit-and-run - and Liam ran her over. Walter works out the damage done by the boys. Martine proposes that they work at Price Slice until they pay off the money. Prince tells her that they already have a job - working for Tom at his summer camp. Tom tells Walter that they're not working for him. Liam confesses to perverting the course of justice and lies to Grace that he had to get rid of Sadie as she was lying to get Harry off the hook. Liam tries to make James doubt Harry too. Walter tells Prince and Romeo what they will be doing whilst working under them. Harry is furious when he realises that James still doesn't trust him, especially when he brings in Ste. Harry explodes at James and tells him that he can't be in a relationship with someone that doesn't trust him before walking out. Ste is unimpressed by Jed. Stuart and Jonny try to convince him to give Jed a chance. He gets a text from Harry, makes an excuse and rushes off. Grace becomes suspicious of Liam. Liam lies to Grace that James is trying to frame him. She asks him to look her in the eye and say that he didn't run her over, which he does. James tries to track Harry but his location is unavailable. He imagines that Ste and Harry are making out on Ste's couch. James tells Marnie that Harry has left him and Marnie comforts him. Romeo and Prince apologise to Tom and ask him for jobs. Tom agrees, on the condition that they make up. They are surprised when Prince agrees to try. James tells Marnie that everything has gone wrong and it's all his fault. Mercedes is horrified when she learns what James has said. Liam assures Mercedes that Grace doesn't suspect anything but James and Harry are onto them. Harry apologises to Ste for letting James kick him out. Ste is shocked to learn that Harry has broken up with James. Ste comforts him and Ste tries to kiss him. Harry stops him and Ste tells Harry that he wants him back. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *Jed - Charlie Georgio Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019